Magician's Wand
The Magician's Wand is the "bar" owned by Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange. Imbued with magic, the bar has no set position, but appears within a general area of Strange. This allows for a special experience unlike any other, where citizens can travel the world, by entering in one place and leaving the other, in a sense always teleporting. The seals on the bar allow only those checked by the mystically generated guards entry, with all others receiving the boot. In addition to this, security-wise, should the guards be suspicious of something, Strange is "messaged" through the eye of Agamotto. Should Strange get into a fight while near the building, the building will go on lock-down, not allowing a check out, protecting innocent civilians/customers from harm. The quality of the experience the building offers is almost unmatchable in it's field, and is thus a very profitable business. It is here where Stephen's ingenuity and knowledge of both magic and science shine, and where his skills in managing businesses are brought to light. Instead of simply producing his wealth, Stephen prefers to have earned it, though he could easily pay for any debt by amassing wealth. It seems like a wooden structure from the outside, and one of Stephen's proudest accomplishments in the field of science-magic. It is a thriving restaurant, night-club, hotel, and bar all in one, as the room inside the structure is as great as a skyscraper from the interior, glossy and metallic, with windows nonexistent before showing you the outside world in a new light. It has all the accomodations of a hotel, and one checks in right at the front desk. After leaving the front desk, you are checked once again. Where ever one wishes to go, one simply thinks of the building as that function while going through the portal (the elevator). The elevator actually serves as a portal to the next floor, as each floor is in a sense, it's own dimension. With the level of innovation found in Magician's Wand, as a travelling mobile hotel/bar/restaraunt/night-club, Stephen's customers are often extremely satisfied beyond the shadow of a doubt. It should be noted that cars are allowed, and have a special drive-through check-in system, complete with their own personal garage "floor". At the end of the day, it is evident that hard work was put into the creation and establishment of such a building, revolutionizing the business industry altogether, and it is presumably what he was doing before his emergence as a magician. He hopes to one day set up an R&D facility in the field of science-magic and a training facility for young magicians, should push come to shove, knowing that within current society, Homo Magi still exist, himself being evidence. Should one wish not to be a part of the random travel experience, one simply signs a form which states exactly where they want to be when they open the door, instantly teleporting them there. As A Bar When one enters with the hopes of entering a bar and steps out of the elevator, one is greeted by the smell of wine freshly distilled but yet with unexpected potency, and black wooden walls surround a seemingly endless space. There is a huge bar, staffed with many bartenders, ready to sell their concoctions to the guests who visit the bar. The barstools are masterfully crafted, with the smoothest leather filled with sponge. A Victorian-style carpet, red and black as it's primary colours, is spread across the bar's floor, and is extremely smooth to the touch. One can hear a touch of classical music, as exotic dancers, scantily clad. position themselves and their poles near the back of the bar, beckoning men and women to spend their money fulfilling their sexual urges. This is completely legal. Next to the dancers, one can see private rooms, where, more suitable rooms are made, with curtains covering the dancer and the overly aroused customer. To the front, is where the main act would be, one so great that at times, people would move away from the dancers to instead visit this act. The act of the owner of the building himself, Stephen. Persons come from all over the world to see Strange in action, pulling off the greatest magic tricks ever witnessed in a bar. The room is filled with several games also, with interconnecting rooms for private gambling, and a main casino within the bar, monitored by guards, and sometimes overlooked by Stephen himself. There are also minor acts, such as local musicians looking for a foreign audience. The sound is only audible to those who really wish to listen to it, stopping it from interrupting the classical music. As a Hotel As a Restaurant Category:Locations Category:Vegeta2314